


What makes that "sorry" Different Hajime?

by MikasalovesHaikyuu



Series: The Hows of us Au [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Atsumu is a good friend, Heartbreak, Kageyama Tobio is a Little Shit, Kageyama is mad at Iwaizumi, Multi, Oikawa needs a hug, Ushijima is only mentioned, bad grammar warning, iwaizumi is speechless, iwaoi - Freeform, lonely miya atsumu, sad oikawa toru, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:20:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27994407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikasalovesHaikyuu/pseuds/MikasalovesHaikyuu
Summary: Oikawa questioned Iwaizumi what makes his "sorry" different from his other sorry's before.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Series: The Hows of us Au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050353
Kudos: 3





	What makes that "sorry" Different Hajime?

Oikawa was currently hanging out with his setter best friends Kageyama and Atsumu. In the eyes of other people, they might be like the top 3 setters of Japan. But theyre just normal people who's trying to survive life.

Kageyama knew Oikawa's past relationship with Iwaizumi. 

He Admired him of course

But when Iwaizumi left Oikawa just because the setter got tired of his bullshit he was angered. But he was also scared cause...

What if he's also gonna be like that?  
Is he gonna leave Hinata like that?  
Is he gonna be the reason Hinata throws his life like that?  
Like Oikawa....

But, Hinata confronted him and told him that they were different and he knows Kageyama wont do it to him.  
But the dark blue haired setter still haven't forgave Iwaizumi for what he did.

He was the reason why Oikawa was brokem for many years.

But know he was slowly raising up again, with also the help of Atsumu , he was going to shine in the world again.

But that guy really had the nerve to comeback. Actually, Im expecting him to get kick out buy no...  
Oikawa-san insisted that they will share the house but he's also drawing line between them, Thats crazy right?

Oikawa-san, what's gonna happen again?...  
.......................................................................................

Oikawa's Pov

I was cleaning our gym with Tsumu and Tobio-chan.I was enjoying my time while also deciding what team to join cause... Well

Im going pro after this.

But I know their still worried about me now that Iwa-chan is back. It also suprised me on why he was back after 8 years. At first I was Angry but then we started to be friends again, Its normal..... Right?

"Iwa-chan thinks its best if I just stayed in Japan tho" Oikawa said. "Hpmh, if ya say so" Atsumu replied back.

"Wait, why is he deciding what best for you again and why the hell are you agreeing again Oikawa-san?"  
Tobio-chan added with a growl.

"Well Iwa-chan said its bad if Im gonna be away from my family and-"

"And you're listening?"

"I-"

"OMG,Oikawa- san! I know your story very well, you're listening again , you're believing him again, youre agreeing again, he's gonna fool you again, youre being naive AGAIN! " Tobio Shouted

"YOURE GONNA MAKE ME WORRIED AGAIN OIKAWA"

"Hold on tobio-kun, why do you even hold a grudge in Mr. Handsome pest here?" Tsumu questioned.

" WELL OF COURSE, NO MATTER HANDSOME THAT PEST IS , A PEST IS STILL A PEST" Tobio argued.

"Well, why does everthing has to be Iwaizumi's fault"

Tsumu's words Got me in suprise, 'not his fault?'

"Well if he doesnt want to leave, then why doesnt Kawa leave instead right? . Cause if that was me I would leave . I wont draw a line, I would leave right away.  
Not unless I really missed him that much and I want to be with him" Atsumu answered.

It left me in silence..  
Am I really falling for it again?  
Why?  
Why did I had to fall for it again?  
I made a promise didnt I?  
That I would'nt be naive again?  
Why?  
How!?

Then I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder.

" But thats just me, Were not the same" Tsumu smiled and continue doing his chores.

Tobio-chan suddenly changes the topic with me spacing out and not cleaning.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
No one's pov 

Oikawa was walking towards his house, He was in a deep thought when He saw Iwaizumi. He was playing his guitar again.

"I love you too much, to leave without you loving me back~"

omg... How much he loved his singing voice, how much he missed it..

" Heaven's my witness and this is a fact"

As he was walking towards the kitchen, he saw a cake, food and a poster saying "Forgive me pls"

"you live in soul, youre heart is my goal"

Iwaizumi looks at him smiling sweetly. How he cant resist that look

"There's love above us and its ours..."

Iwaizumi touch Oikawa's cheeks

" If you love me as much~"

Silence surrounds them. Oikawa stared to Iwaizumi's eyes, it was full of hope. The same eyes he fell inlove with 8 years ago. He's not even denying it,

He did fall inlove with Iwaizumi Haijime again.

" Toru, im sorry that I hurted you, I hope you forgive me"  
He said as he leans to Oikawa,

Kissing him.

After 8 years, He was here saying he loves him, kissing him.

Oikawa kissed back, he missed him so much. He miss them.

Even after so many years, he still loved him.

But....

Oikawa pulled away from Iwaizumi's arms .  
Iwaizumi was suprise by his action as he watch Oikawa stormed out of the house.  
He ran to him quickly while grabing an umbrella.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Oikawa's pov 

This wasn't suppose to happen.  
I should have listened to them...

Maybe I should have listen to Ushiwaka!

MAYBE I SHOULD'VE COME TO SHIRATORIZAWA!

If I did, Maybe I wouldnt be suffering like this but.

Life's a BITCH!

I was running from the rain when I finally breakdown.  
My tears were running down my face. This is not some tv drama that if someone ask them to forgive them again, it would be a happy ending.

This Was Reality.

"Toru! What are you doing, youre gonna be sick!"  
He shouted.

'Go away pls, Please...'

"TORU!"

Ushiwaka...Tobio-chan...Suga...Daichi...Aka-chan...Bo-chan....Kenma-chan...kuroo....  
.  
.  
.  
............Tsumu.......

I failed again... Im sorry

(Flashback)

"pretty boy, are you alone~" A guy grabbed me.

"LET ME GO, STOP IT!" I shouted

It was 7 years since I dissapeared from my friends and family. 

Iwaizumi .... Why did you leave me?  
Should I just kept quiet?  
You wounld'nt leave me if I didn't sag I was tired right!?

"There you go pretty boy-"

"let him go...."

"....Omg leave us- wow you're gorgeous"  
He let me go as he tries to grab the boy who stood up to me.

I wanted to protest but the boy quickly beat up the mam then grabbed my arms.

"phew, that was close."

"Who are you?" I asked

" My names Atsumu Miya, Youre Oikawa Toru right" he said while smiling.

"how did you know?"

"heheh.... They been searching for ya for a very long time" 

When he found me, my life changed.

I felt sorry for my friends who burst on crying when they saw me, especially the old captains.

Ushijima and the rest of the captains Thanked Atsumu for finding me as he nodded and said "Its nothing"  
He smiled truly to me and I realized.

There is still time, and I need to make up to them.  
By Fixing myself and promising them That I would catch up and be The best setter of the world!  
Just like what ive dreamed when I was a kid.

.  
.  
.  
.  
" You seem lonely" I said to Tsumu

"I know" He answered 

"why did you leave them.."

"Cause, im not that selfish..... I wished my twin happiness even if we're far away from each other.  
And my parents even said it, I was only dragging him down." He said smiling sadly.

Ive known him for quite a time now. I also know that even if he smiles at other people, he hides his true emotions.

"Is that why you change your hairstyle?"

"yeah...."

" I wish I could do something...."

"you and Tobio kun are really the same, he must have pick it from his senpai and his boyfriend"

"hm"

"But, just promise me something"

"...... What is it?"

"promise me no... Us that you wont come back to that hellhole"

"..."

" and you'll stand up for yer self"

He looked at me, I smiled and said

"I promise till the day I die that I wont waste my life anymore"

He chuckled, "We'll hold on that ok"

( End of Flashback)  
.  
.  
.  
"TORU!"

"DONT YOU DARE COME NEAR ME!" I shouted

'stand for yerself'

"TORU, YOURE GONNA GET SICK-"

"FUCK IT" I shouted as I throwed the umbrella

"THERE YOU GO AGAIN"

The rain poured hard

"MAYBE BECAUSE YOU KNOW TOO WELL HOW TO GET ME. ONE SMILE, ONE TOUCH, ONE KISS , ONE HUG , ONE SORRY.  
WELL THATS IT, MY WORLD WILL EVENTUALLY REVOLVE AROUND YOU AGAIN!, DAMN THAT!"  
I shouted while my tears escaped my eyes.

"IM A SMART PERSON IWAIZUMI, I KNOW IM A SMART PERSON .BUT FOR SOME REASON WHEN IT COMES TO YOU , IM STUPID"

"WHAT WOULD HAPPEN IF I CAME BACK TO YOU,  
MY LIFE WILL STOP AGAIN, FOR YOU. HOW MANY YEARS OF MY LIFE WILL BE WASTED AGAIN"

"YOU KNOW TOBIO, HE'S GOING TO BE A PRO NOW.  
AND SUGA, HAPPILY MARRIED....BUT WHAT ABOUT ME!?"

"..."

"HERE, TRYING TO REGAIN ALL THE THINGS I LOST, When you left me...."

"Toru....Im sorry...."

"...*sobs*...... And what makes that 'sorry' different, from all your other sorry's before?....."

"Almost all my life I gave it to you.And in that time,  
I only once told you that I was getting tired. It was only once that I ask myself if I can still do it. It only once that I had the courage to tell you what I felt, that I was hurting, that I was losing myself. Only once in a time where I could have all the time to tell you but I didn't."

All those memories came like a flood to me, this was too much pain. It really hurts like hell.

" But I didn't know Iwaizumi, that you only need one for you to give up on us... To leave and never come back"

"I needed you Hajime to fight for us that night,  
Cause I was so tired of fighting alone...  
That even if I ask you to leave you wouldn't,  
Because you know That the reason I was able to say that its because I was really tired but I love you"

"Toru, I also love you.... Till now I still love you..."

"but I only said it once that I was tired, You left me?  
Is that your showing of love?"

"How could you give up so easily..... How did you not find a reason to stay?"

I had enough, I wont repeat the same mistake I made, I wont let my family and friends down and I wont let Tsumu down, just because of a man...even if it hurts

"No, I had it. I wont let you ruin me again"

"..."

"When this rain stops, pack your bags and leave. I'll only call you when there are some papers you need to sign"

I finally had the courage to walk away from him and so I did.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it Guys 😄💞💞💞  
> Sorry not sorry for the angst 😶 heheh


End file.
